Winnie the Pooh and Ronald McDonald Meet Inspector Gadget 2
Winnie the Pooh and Ronald McDonald Meet Inspector Gadget 2 is an upcoming Winnie the Pooh/Ronald McDonald/Inspector Gadget mixed crossover film planned to be made by Yakko Warner and David Graham. It is a sequel to David Graham's solo film Winnie the Pooh Meets Inspector Gadget and Yakko and David's film Ronald McDonald Meets Inspector Gadget. It will appear on Google Drive as part of a double feature with Pooh's Adventures of Arthur: Attack of the Turbo Tibbles in the future. Plot Inspector Gadget (French Stewart) and his Gadgetmobile (voiced by D.L. Hughley) are having problems in their line of work, mostly because of Gadget's overzealous nature. At this time, Dr. Claw (Tony Martin) escapes from prison. Mayor Wilson (Sigrid Thornton) takes this opportunity to create G2 (Elaine Hendrix), a female Gadget-type robot that can function normally. Gadget begins to fall in love with G2, though G2 doesn't reciprocate the same feelings towards Gadget. Claw begins a new plan to steal gold from the United States Treasury. Gadget makes repeated attempts to stop Claw, but is continually foiled by his own bumbling and gadgetry glitches. Gadget's bumbling allows Dr. Claw's men to steal components for Claw's latest scheme and get away with it. Chief Quimby becomes increasingly frustrated and eventually fires Gadget, despite that Gadget had enough evidence from scientists to prove that it wasn't his fault. When Penny realizes that her uncle was fired and asks if there's anything she can do to help, Gadget tells her that she is still too young and to not get involved. Penny decides to examine the evidence on her own and eventually finds Claw's hideout at an abandoned bowling factory. She infiltrates the hideout, but Claw captures her. At the gala, Gadget gets a job as a limo driver who opens doors for the guests. Inside the gala, Claw activates the laughing gas to keep the people busy as he steals a 50,000-karat ruby, however G2 was immune to the gas. In order to stop the robot, Claw uses a magnet to trap G2. Afterwards, Claw and his minions escape after Gadget fails to recognize him. After G2's failure, Quimby is ordered by Mayor Wilson to deactivate the robot and end the Gadget program. Gadget goes to the police department to reactivate G2. Brain tells them that Claw has kidnapped Penny and has used the three stolen supplies (ionic fuel cells, a protoid laser, and a ruby) to build a super-weapon. Outside, Claw activates his machine, which was hidden in a truck. The weapon freezes time in Riverton, allowing Claw and his minions to easily rob the Federal Reserve. Both Gadgets manage to avoid the weapon's blast and find Claw and his minions at the Federal Reserve. At the treasury, Claw orders his minions to attack Gadget and G2 so he can get away. Gadget and G2 decide to switch chips in order to make Gadget work perfectly, leaving G2 to deal with the glitches. Gadget chases after Claw, who is escaping in an ice cream truck, but Claw drops Penny off the truck with explosives attached to her so that Gadget has to go after her instead of stopping Claw. At the bridge, Gadget stops Claw's truck with a puddle of bubble gum. Claw's minions try to escape but get stuck in the smear of bubble gum and are arrested. When Gadget orders Claw to put his hand (and claw) up, Claw gets away in a rocket-like escape pod, proclaiming: "You may have won this round, but I'll get you next time, Gadget!" The movie ends with both Gadgets being awarded their jobs back, the Gadget program being reinstated, as well as both Gadgets being honored at a ceremony for their heroic actions, by Mayor Wilson. Trivia *The 100 Acre Wood Assistance Inc., the McDonaldland Adventure Crew, The 100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance, The 100 Acre Avatar League, Ash and his friends, The Great Valley Adventure Crew, the Jungle Adventure Crew, the rest of the entire cast from The Lion King franchise, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Zuba, Florrie, The Penguins of Madagascar, Scooby-Doo and the gang, Scrappy-Doo, Scooby-Dum, SpongeBob and his friends, the Alfea Adventure Crew, Princess Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Belle and her friends, Mickey Mouse and his friends, the Toontown Adventure Crew, Max Goof, Bobby, PJ, Roxanne and Stacey (from A Goofy Movie), the Simpsons, Gina Vendetti, Milhouse Van Houten, Alex Whitney, Ned Flanders, Rod Flanders, Todd Flanders, Peter Griffin and his family, Glenn Quagmire, Joe Swanson, Cleveland Brown and his family, Tim the Bear, Stan Smith and his family, the Futurama gang, Bob Belcher and his family, Hank Hill and his friends, Remy the Rat, Emile, Hiccup and his friends (including the dragons and Gobber the Belch), Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Baloo, Bagheera, the Oliver & Company gang, Ace Bunny and his friends, Fievel Mousekewitz and his family and friends, Aladar and his family, the Oliver & Company gang, Clifford the Big Red Dog and his friends, the Flintstones, the Rubbles, the Jetsons, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, Richie Cunningham and his friends (from Happy Days), Ralphie Parker and his friends, Max and his friends (from The Secret Life of Pets), Jesse Katsopolis and his family (from Full House), Lou and his friends (from Cats & Dogs), Jimmy Neutron and his friends, The Goonies, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, Max Wesley (from Free Willy 3: The Rescue), Kirra and Sifiso (from Free Willy: Escape from Pirate's Cove), Arlo and his family and friends, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Orddu, Orgoch, Orwen, Alec Ramsay, The Black, Henry Dailey, Nicole Berthier, Black Tide, and Nate MacKay (from The Adventures of the Black Stallion), the Big Hero 6, Tom and Jerry, the Smurfs, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Sarah Harding, Kelly Curtis, Paul Kirby, Amanda Kirby, Eric Kirby, Owen Grady, Claire Dearing, Gray Mitchell, Zach Mitchell, the Toy Story gang, Wreck-It Ralph and his friends, Gary Wallace, Wyatt Donnelly, Lisa (from Weird Science), Balto and his friends, Red and his friends (from The Angry Birds Movie), Blu and his family, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Yogi Bear and his friends, Babar and his friends, the Dragon Tales gang, the Rugrats, the Muppets, the Toy Story gang, the Peanuts gang, Chanticleer and his friends, Gary Wallace, Wyatt Donnelly, Lisa (from Weird Science), Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the Backyard gang, Oobi, Uma, Kako, Grampu, Arthur and his friends, the Tibble Twins, Mr. Ratburn, The Super Evil Subspace Empire Squad, The Crime Empire, The Masters of Evil, Sharptooth, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, Rinkus and Sierra, Red Claw, Screech and Thud, The Trix, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Ursula, Morgana, Undertow, Hades, Dr. Facilier, The Horned King, Creeper, Scar, Zira, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, The Grand Duke of Owls, Ratigan, Fidget, Shere Khan, Kaa the Snake, Arthur and Cecil, The Fratellis, The Machine, Steele, Sypher, Mallory Mastermind, Weathervane, Massive, Achmed the Dead Terrorist, Thunderclap, Downpour, Coldfront, Mr. Tinkles, Leonard the Pig King, One-Eyed Sally and Blather, Professor Screweyes, Captain Gutt and his crew, King Goobot, Ooblar, Scarlet Overkill, Herb Overkill, Vector, El Macho, Balthazar Bratt, Nigel, and Gabi will guest star in this film. *The storyline concludes in ''Winnie the Pooh and Ronald McDonald Meet Inspector Gadget (1983)''. *The Super Evil Subspace Empire Squad, The Crime Empire, The Masters of Evil, Sharptooth, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, Rinkus and Sierra, Red Claw, Screech and Thud, The Trix, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Ursula, Morgana, Undertow, Hades, Dr. Facilier, The Horned King, Creeper, Scar, Zira, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, The Grand Duke of Owls, Ratigan, Fidget, Shere Khan, Kaa the Snake, Arthur and Cecil, The Fratellis, The Machine, Steele, Sypher, Mallory Mastermind, Weathervane, Massive, Achmed the Dead Terrorist, Thunderclap, Downpour, Coldfront, Mr. Tinkles, Leonard the Pig King, One-Eyed Sally and Blather, Professor Screweyes, Captain Gutt and his crew, King Goobot, Ooblar, Scarlet Overkill, Herb Overkill, Vector, El Macho, Balthazar Bratt, Nigel, and Gabi will work for Dr. Claw in this film. Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101. Category:BowserMovies1989 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures Series films Category:Mixed crossovers Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Disney characters Category:Ronald McDonald/Disney crossovers Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Sequel films Category:Mystery films